


Warden

by Belbe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bodyguard, Citadel, F/M, FFXV, Fighting, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Friendship, Guardian - Freeform, Love, Protection, Romance, final fantasy 15 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/pseuds/Belbe
Summary: I have a confession to make: I haven't played FFXV yet. Have to get my hands on a PS4 first, but the amount of Ignis stories floating around really made me like this character.So I wanted to write about him. I'm doing my research to keep his character somewhat true, but please point it out if I've messed up somewhere, I'll adjust it then.I hope you enjoy the story!





	1. Chapter 1

The study was quiet, except for the clicking sound of my fingers caressing the keyboard. I had been at this task for hours, nervous to the bone. It was my second day as an assistant, after being promoted from guard duty. I hadn't thought my extra courses would've led to promotion this fast, yet, here I was. I should be delighted, but the truth was, I was too self-aware to properly relax.

The cause of that would be my current boss. Ignis Scientia, adviser to the throne. A man to be reckoned with, from the rumors. Always immaculate, sharp, intelligent, trained for battle - flawless as far as I could see. I was assigned to him after a request for a new assistant came through from his department, and while I am qualified for this work, I just get... skittish. As if the slightest mistake would get me fired and thrown out of the Citadel. I quickly finish up entering the last few lines of text, only to be noticing Ignis, I mean Mr Scientia, has come out of his office. He nods approvingly at the finished pile of dossiers while taking a sip from a steaming chrome mug.

“Thank you for getting rid of those files so fast. Imagine traffic if that kept piling up.”

I blink at him, making a double take. Did he just...? Ignis smiles briefly at my confusion.

“I try to make jokes on occasion. Most people just groan.”

Although I desperately try to churn out something lighthearted in response, I keep my bewildered face and give him an insecure smile back. Ignis chuckles now, stirring in his mug and taking a sip again, nodding at the taste in approval. A bitter but aromatic scent fills the room, confirming my guess that the mug contains his favorite drink.

“I don't bite. I'm just a human being, just like you, only happening to be sitting in another office. As long as you do your work well, there will not be any trouble.”

His green eyes are surprisingly kind, and his attitude is more casual than I have seen before. I sigh and force my own shoulders down, scolding myself silently for being so nervous that it was obvious enough for my superior to notice.

“I'm sorry sir. It's just that this job is very different from my previous tasks.”

“The army, I know.” Ignis shifted his position upright, starting to head back into his office.

“I won't let you do push ups in here. ...At least not if you get these dossiers finished in time.”

He smirks one last time and then closes the door behind him while I make a sound that might resemble a chuckle. That was nice of him, trying to lift the awkwardness like that.  
I take a deep breath and continue my work, flexing my shoulders before I continue typing.  
I'm pretty good at push ups actually, but I don't feel like pushing my luck today.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more text and action in this chapter! Unlike the previous chapter, I have more of an idea which way I want this story to take. Romance it is!  
> Also, I have no idea what a Remedy looks like in FFXV, so if anyone can help me out with that, please and thank you...

It's two weeks later and I've fallen into a fast pace at work. Ignis is rarely there, being occupied with his care for the King's heir, but I never falter when he's gone. The work I do is fairly important – providing supplies, administration of transportation repairs, you get the gist. Today a meeting is planned, and Ignis came in early to prepare, locking himself up in his office. My head jerks up when a ping suggests the elevator outside arrived at our level, and surely, soon after there's a knock on the door.  
Ignis' guest enters, looking warily into the room. I welcome the man and offer him a drink, which he declines. An uneasy feeling creeps up in the back of my mind, that something is off. This man appears even more nervous than I was at my first few days, and he's supposed to be higher-ranking than Mr Scientia. I alert Ignis to his visitor, who lets him into his office. Then I make quick work of doing a background check on the odd guest.

The search program has not even finished opening up when I heard a shout, and a loud thud following. I quickly get up and sprint to the door, which flies open just as I get there. I stare into the bewildered face of the visitor, who tries to speed past me. In a reflex, I make a jab at his face, connecting and feeling a sharp pain shooting through my arm. The man stumbles back, and I see Ignis behind him on the ground, still alive but clamping his stomach in pain. A mix of panic and anger rushes through me and I punch and kick at the stranger, trying to get the upper hand. He's not a bad fighter, but his own panic opens him up for my attacks, and after a bad dodge I manage to knock him off his feet. Right before he falls, I catch his vest at the shoulder, using his momentum to further move him to the door frame. With a dull crack, his head crashes into the frame. Instantly becoming limp, he falls to the floor - unconscious or worse.  
I don't bother to check but run to Ignis, who's still lying on the floor with a look of excruciating pain on his face. There are no visible signs of wounds, except for the part that he keeps clenching his hands around. I urgently try to pry his hands away from that spot to see what's underneath. Then I curse when I see red and black fluids staining his hands, and when I feel his temperature spiking – he's been stabbed with a poisonous weapon. I quickly grab my belt and tear out the small first-aid packet I keep on my body at all times – a leftover from my army years. My fingers shake when I try to find the vial I'm looking for, Ignis below me groaning and sweating, looking more pale every second.  
Finally I find the Remedy and swiftly administer it to Ignis, who looks as if he's dying. Moments later, he stops trembling and his breath becomes more even. Only then I relax and take off my coat, shoving it under his head and shoulders, to provide him some comfort.  
After a while, Ignis comes back to his senses, confusedly blinking and taking the room in. His green eyes fall on me, and I can't help but become nervous again.

“Last... thing I remember is …. being stabbed and instantly blacking out. What …happened?”

His deep voice sounds strained and he looks exhausted. Exhausted, but alive, thank the Astrals.

“You were poisoned, boss.”

Ignis looks at me quizzically and I hold up the now empty vial of Remedy that I was still holding. Ignis' glance is decisive when it falls on me again.

“You came prepared, I see... You saved my life.”

I bow my head, cheeks reddening. While that is true, I should have been quicker and have averted that even any harm came to Ignis. It's hard to call myself a proper bodyguard when I let him get stabbed and wasn't there to actually prevent it.  
Ignis, sharp even in his recovering state, seems to pick up on my silence and frowns at me, but before he can speak again, I hear a groan coming from the door. Ignis twitches in response, trying to get up but cringing at the pain it causes him. I'm on my feet and at the body mere seconds later, to see the assaulter is regaining his senses. I cock my head at him and then kick him in the head – hard. The force of my kick rolls him half over and knocks him unconscious again, probably for a longer time today.

“I hadn't expected you to be this violent, dear warden.”

When I turn my head, Ignis is trying to get up, having managed to wrestle himself on his knees while using his desk as support. I speed to him and shout that he shouldn't be up, but he dismisses my protests and beckons me closer. My arm glides under his, supporting his frame with my shoulder as I grab him in a tight grip and help to get up and leave his office. When we step past the blacked out man, Ignis pauses and looks at me. I return his gaze questioningly, at which his mouth tightens, and he turns to the side, adding a kick of his own to the already comatose body. Tightening my grip around his waist – and not trying to focus on how his body feels beneath his shirt – I pull Ignis away, bringing him to safety while I call for help with my wrist monitor.

 


End file.
